dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobratail
"Bloodfur, you're my sister's kit. I've watched you grow into a fine warrior. Poppywing is so proud of you, I know she would be. And I know that Flameheart and Bloomfire are too." — Cobratail to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 Cobratail is a mottled dark red and black tabby tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Cobrakit is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3 as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Buzzardglare and Foxshine. Cobrapaw is listed under Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Crowmask. Cobratail is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Stormstar speaks for ShadowClan, he announces that Foxshine has given birth to two healthy kits: Poppykit and Cobrakit. - Chapter 30 When Maplefur returns to his patrol with a frog, the others look at him approvingly, and Poppywing and Cobratail look impressed. When Maplefur suggests they try hunting in the marsh by the WindClan border, Cobratail points out that they'd have better luck by the ThunderClan border, flicking his tail as he says that way they'll be downwind, and the marsh hasn't completely thawed yet, so there won't be many frogs. Maplefur realizes he's right and dips his head, saying it's a great idea. He notes that Cobratail is very wise, despite being a young warrior like he is. It's noted that Depthwater often chooses him for patrols and relies on him nearly as much as the senior warriors. Stormstar allows Poisoned Sap to join the clan, and the patrol leads her back to camp. - - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 Depthwater asks Crowmask to lead the dawn patrol, adding that he can take Cobrapaw with him. He nods and turns to call to his apprentice, but Cobrapaw seems to overhear and races over, his eyes shining as he says the dawn patrol sounds great. - Chapter 3 Depthstar chooses Cobratail as his deputy. Many cats murmur in surprise, and even Rainheart is startled. Cobratail says "Me?", his eyes lighting with shock as his name is spoken. He tells Depthstar that he's truly honored, but he's only been a warrior for a few moons. He asks if he's sure that he's the right cat. Crowmask nods agreement, telling Depthstar that he means no disrespect, but Cobratail is very young, and hasn't even had an apprentice. Rosebreeze reminds him that Cobratail trained Poisonedsap when she joined the clan. Crowmask glances at her sharply and asks if that even counts. Depthstar tells Cobratail that he may be young, but that means he has the energy needed to protect their clan. He says that despite his age, he is wise, determined, and loyal, and there is no cat he'd rather have as his deputy. For a heartbeat, Cobratail stares up at his leader, still taken back by his words. After a moment, he stands, his eyes lighting with pride and determination as he tells Depthstar that he would be honored. The clan cheers for him, and Rainheart joins in, watching Cobratail as his clanmates congratulate him. He notes that Poppywing will be so happy for him. Poppywing calls out Cobratail's name, and Rainheart turns to see that she has awoken and is rushing toward her brother, purring and touching her nose to his. She congratulates him and tells him that he'll be an amazing deputy. Cobratail purrs and rests his chin on her head, thanking her and saying he'll do his best. Poppywing steps back and stares at him, pretending to be serious as she says that he'd better not put her on patrols all the time just because she's his sister. He snorts in amusement, his eyes gleaming as he says no promises. - Chapter 4 Rainheart sees Cobratail pad to the center of the clearing, surveying his clanmates. It's noted that three moons have passed since Stormstar's death. Though many cats doubted Cobratail due to his youth, he quickly proved them wrong. Cobratail is noted to be as wise as any cat twice his age, and carries out his duties as well as any deputy. - Chapter 5 Bloomfire pokes her head into the nursery where Rainheart is visiting Poppywing. She tells him that Cobratail wants to know if he'd like to join a patrol. After some hesitation, Rainheart agrees to go. After joking around, Rainheart gently nudges her and asks if Cobratail really wanted him for a patrol, or if she was just trying to get him out of the nursery. Bloomfire purrs that he does and leads him to the center of the clearing where Cobratail stands, surrounded by warriors. When he spots them, he greets Rainheart and dips his head, asking how Poppywing is today. It's noted that he too is interested in the arrival of his sister's kits. Rainheart tells him that she's fine, and the kits should arrive any day now. Cobratail nods and purrs that they all can't wait. He pauses before telling him that Cougarfoot is leading a patrol to refresh the scent markers along the ThunderClan border, asking if he'd like to join them. Rainheart dips his head and says sure, padding over to join Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, Greenpine, and Diamondrain. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Prologue During Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil, Cobratail is sitting on a smaller rock below Depthstar. His ears are flat, his eyes shut as he slowly swishes his tail back and forth. It's noted that he lost his sister today. When cats argue about who will care for Rainheart's kit, Depthstar draws in a deep breath and says that he has considered something and has consulted Cobratail about it. He agrees with his suggestion. It is that Bloomfire and Flameheart will raise the kit. - Chapter 1 As Bloodkit chases Swiftkit, he sees Depthstar and Cobratail pad out of the leaders den, speaking together. Whatever they're talking about seems important, because they're so focused on their conversation that they don't look in Swiftkit's direction to see him coming. Bloodkit worries that Swiftkit will be in trouble if he crashes into the leader and deputy. He gasps at him to look out. Swiftkit looks ahead and squeaks in alarm, trying to stop, but he skids on pine needles. Bloodkit leaps into him and unintentionally pushes him into the thorns. Cobratail begins to say "What in the name of StarClan", when Poisonedsap rushes over, cutting him off. - Chapter 2 In the nursery, Bloodkit explains to Flameheart and Bloomfire that he pushed Swiftkit before he could run into Depthstar and Cobratail. In the medicine den, Swiftkit tells Bloodkit that he would have run into Depthstar and Cobratail if he hadn't stopped him, and that would have been embarrassing. Bloodkit twitches his whiskers in amusement. - Chapter 4 Cobratail yowls that he needs a patrol to check the ThunderClan border. Bloodkit watches as he leaps onto the meeting rock and looks around the clearing as cats gather before him. He goes on to say that Crowmask's patrol found ThunderClan scent on their side of the border. He's taking a patrol to see for himself. He leaps down from the rock as cats begin to meow at him. Cougarfoot says he'll go, and Cobratail nods, telling him to bring Mottledpaw with him. Cobratail waves his tail and says he'll take Ashcloud, Cliffshade, and Greenpine as well. Greenpine and Cliffshade go to the deputy. Bloodkit watches as the patrol heads through the thorn tunnel. - Chapter 5 Bloodkit hears Copperstripe ask where Maplefur is and looks into the clearing. Flameheart and Copperstripe are talking to Cobratail. Stripedpaw and Song sit near them, exchanging excited looks. Cobratail flicks his tail and asks if Maplefur wasn't with them, as he said he'd help them assess the apprentices. Flameheart says yes, but he never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode, and they couldn't wait any longer. And when they came back after the assessment to talk to Maplefur, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail huffs out a sigh and figures he must be out hunting and tells them he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. He turns his head as Depthstar pads to his side and asks if the apprentices passed their assessments. Depthstar is about to go call a meeting when he pauses and looks at Cobratail, asking for confirmation that Poisonedsap's kits are six moons old. Cobratail nods and says yes, and Depthstar says he'll hold an apprentice ceremony as well as a warrior ceremony. When Stonekit asked to be named Revengepaw, Depthstar exchanges an uncertain look with Cobratail. - Chapter 6 When Bloodkit goes into the clearing for his apprentice ceremony and freezes, Cobratail is sitting on the smaller rock beside Depthstar, his tail curled neatly around his paws, muscles rippling under his fur. - Chapter 7 Bloodpaw is looking for Depthstar to ask if he can go to the gathering, but can't find him. He assumes he's in his den and doesn't want to bother him. He spots Cobratail standing beside the meeting rock, speaking with Cliffshade and Foxshadow. He puts them in charge of guarding the camp while they're at the gathering. He adds that Hawkfeather and Dewstorm won't be here, so if there's an emergency, for Cliffshade and Foxshadow to come let them know. Cliffshade says "alright" and dips his head, and he and Foxshadow turn away to the thorn tunnel. Bloodpaw's stomach twists nervously at speaking directly to such authority. He draws in a deep breath and approaches him, saying "Excuse me, Cobratail?". Cobratail rests his gaze on him and prompts him to go on. Bloodpaw hopefully asks if he can go to the gathering, starting to say he won't be any trouble, but Cobratail cuts him off and says of course he won't, twitching his tail and allowing him to come. Bloodpaw's tail curls up as his heart races. He thanks him and dips his head respectfully as he backs away, then turns and runs back to Swiftpaw and Revengepaw. At the gathering, Bloodpaw sees Cobratail sitting with Sandblaze, Monarchwing, and Ravenfeather below the great rock. Cobratail's tail is curled over his paws as he looks across the clearing. After Swiftpaw points out the leaders, Bloodpaw asks about the deputies, seeing Cobratail speaking with a pale ginger tom. Swiftpaw tells him that the cat Cobratail is speaking with is Sandblaze of SkyClan. After the gathering, Depthstar leaps down from the great rock and twitches his tail as Cobratail joins him. He calls for ShadowClan to go home. After Poisonedsap argues with Depthstar, he races ahead to catch up with Cobratail. - Chapter 8 Poisonedsap and Blackstorm burst into the camp, out of breath and alarmed. Cobratail was laying near the meeting rock. He sits up sharply and hurries to meet them, asking what it is. Blackstorm looks at him, his eyes round with anxiety as he urges Cobratail to fetch his father. Cobratail hesitates, then quickly turns and runs to Depthstar's den. A moment later, Depthstar emerges from his den and follows Cobratail to the two warriors. Depthstar agrees to go with them to see what's going on and tells Cobratail to stay here. - Chapter 10 When the clan nears the ThunderClan camp, Depthstar murmurs something to Cobratail, then looks over his shoulder to make sure they're ready to attack. During the battle, Bloodpaw sees Snowfalcon swinging hard blows at Cobratail. Both deputies look furious and deeply engaged in battle. - Chapter 11 When most of the clan has abandoned their duties due to Rosebreeze's kitting, Cobratail pads across the clearing, twitching his tail. He hates to ruin the moment, but says they need to continue clearing snow and strengthening the dens, as a kitting won't put leaf-bare on hold. The cats slowly return to their duties, all but Brownstripe. Bloodpaw decides that he should help too and goes to weave twigs into the roof of the elder's den. During the clan meeting when Poisonedsap, Revengepaw, and Swiftpaw are absent, Bloodpaw wonders if they went out on patrol, unable to recall Cobratail sending any out recently. - Chapter 13 When Depthstar and Bloodpaw return to camp with Dewstorm, Cobratail is sitting near Depthstar's den, clearly uneasy at the leader being suddenly absent. When he sees them, his ears flatten in alarm, and he asks what happened, leaping to their side. Depthstar quickly explains that it looks like Dewstorm and Starfaith were attacked by rogues, telling him that Starfaith is dead and Dewstorm is badly injured. Cobratail's eyes widen as he worries it's Deserve, but Depthstar dismisses this, as they haven't seen him in seasons. He tells Cobratail and Cliffshade that he needs them to go at once to WindClan and tell them that Starfaith has been killed at highstones, and they need to fetch her body. They race away. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur remembers the excitement he'd felt when Cobratail first assigned him to a patrol as a warrior. Cobratail calls for Depthstar, and Bloodfur looks toward the thorn tunnel and gasps. Cobratail limps into camp, a clump of fur missing from his shoulder, and blood trickling from a cut above his eye. Behind him, Song follows bearing similar scratches. Depthstar rushes past Bloodfur to Cobratail and asks what happened. As he speaks, Stripednose pads into camp carrying Rosebreeze's body. Cobratail rasps that they were attacked by a whole group of rogues, at least six. He trails off as he says Rosebreeze's name and lowers his head. When Dewstorm and Creampaw go into the clearing, Dewstorm looks at Rosebreeze for a moment, then turns to Cobratail and begins to say he'll treat his wounds, but Creampaw interrupts. As Rosebreeze's family grieves, Depthstar asks Cobratail if he has any idea who did this. As Dewstorm dabs cobwebs at his shoulder, Cobratail quietly says he saw the rogues, but didn't recognize any of them. - Chapter 16 Near the meeting rock, Cobratail is organizing the patrols for the day. - Chapter 17 Cobratail calls Bloodfur from where he stands by the meeting rock with Crowmask, Tinypaw, and Cougarfoot. He tells Bloodfur he'd like him to join Crowmask's patrol. Bloodfur hesitates and tells him that he was going to take Cardinalpaw out for a hunting session. Cobratail tells him the patrol will be hunting anyway, and it'll be good for the apprentices to practice together. Bloodfur dips his head and joins the patrol. When Depthstar can no longer deny that the clans are under attack by rogues, Cobratail adds that something has to be done before more cats die. He suggests they take it to the next gathering, and Depthstar agrees. When Copperstripe wonders if it could be Deserve, Cobratail twitches an ear and says they have no reason to fear Deserve, as he was only a kit and they haven't seen him for seasons. When the clan yowls at Bloodfur and accuses him of murder, Cobratail snarls for them to stop, but no cat seems to hear, or if they do, they don't care. - Chapter 18 Foxshadow's eyes gleam as he suggests they ask Cobratail if they can go on a patrol. He says this in such a sly way it troubles Bloodfur, but he doesn't question Foxshadow as they head back to camp. When Bloodfur returns to camp and is confronted by Cliffshade and Crowmask, Cobratail shoots in front of Bloodfur and glares at the two warriors, telling them to back off and that they have no proof Bloodfur killed any cat. They look reluctant to agree, and Crowmask growls that cat was born in blood. Cobratail lashes his tail as he says he could care less how he was born, and that until they find any evidence, Bloodfur is innocent and a warrior of ShadowClan. He asks if that's understood. The warriors grumble and turn away. At camp, Foxshadow dips his head to Cobratail and asks if he can lead a patrol. Cobratail says of course and sends the group to refresh scent markers on the WindClan border. Foxshadow says "Right", eyes gleaming before he adds "Let's go". He and the others turn away. As Bloodfur follows with the others, he feels Cobratail's gaze on him and lashes his tail, wondering if he expects him to thank him. He thinks he could have handled those flea brains, and thinks how dare Cobratail step in and defend him like a kit. When they reach the WindClan border, Foxshadow asks if they're ready, eyes gleaming. Bloodfur blinks and says they're just renewing the scent markers. The other cats look amused, and Blackstorm chuckles as he says they don't have to do anything Cobratail says. - Chapter 19 After Bloodfur tells Bloomfire's kits he doesn't love them, Cobratail calls to him and glances at Flameheart and Bloomfire before padding over and asking to speak to Bloodfur in the forest. Bloodfur is uncertain, thinking he might question him about the deaths, but he agrees. In the forest, Cobratail tells Bloodfur that Poppywing was his sister. Bloodfur is surprised to learn that Cobratail is his uncle. But he quickly sees the resemblance in their dark red pelts. He guesses that Poppywing was a red tabby too. Cobratail describes her, comparing her pelt to Cardinalpaw's. Bloodfur realizes Poppywing is the cat who gave him the prophecy and tells Cobratail that she visited him in a dream when he was a kit. Cobratail is startled for a moment before he warmly says of course she did. He tells Bloodfur that he's watched him grow into a fine warrior, and Poppywing would be proud of him. Cobratail adds that Flameheart and Bloomfire are too. He urges him not to be angry with them, as they raised and loved him as their own, and not every cat can do that for a kit who isn't theirs. Bloodfur cuts him off rudely, asking if he's going to put him on a patrol, as that's what a deputy is supposed to do, not lecture cats. Cobratail looks offended before he tells him he's better than this. Bloodfur spins and races away when Revengeheart and Blackstorm invite him to go hunting. - Chapter 20 A moon has passed since Bloodfur's talk with Cobratail, and he's still annoyed that he started talking about Flameheart and Bloomfire as if he thought he could change his mind about him. Bloodfur furiously thinks he should mind his own business. - Chapter 21 When confronting Bloodfur about his behavior, Depthstar tells him that he and Cobratail are working hard for him because they don't believe he's a murderer, and he'd better start proving they're making the right decision. - Chapter 23 When Bloodfur suggests they go hunting, Revengeheart agrees, as it's nearly dawn and Cobratail will send out a patrol soon. They don't want to be caught. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Cobratail is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. Quotes "Me? Depthstar, I'm truly honored, but I've only been a warrior for a few moons. Are you sure I'm the right cat?" -Cobratail when he's named clan deputy in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "We'd have better luck by the ThunderClan border. That way we'll be downwind. And the marsh hasn't completely thawed yet, so there won't be many frogs." -Cobratail in "Beyond the River", chapter 30 - "Everyone! I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to continue clearing snow and strengthening the dens. A kitting won't put leaf-bare on hold." -Cobratail in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Something has to be done before more cats die. This is a serious issue. I suggest we take it to the next gathering." -Cobratail in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Cliffshade! Crowmask! Back off. We have no proof Bloodfur killed any cat." -Cobratail in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "I could care less how he was born. Until we find any evidence, Bloodfur is innocent, and he is a warrior of ShadowClan. Is that understood?" -Cobratail to Crowmask and Cliffshade in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "Bloodfur, you're my sister's kit. I've watched you grow into a fine warrior. Poppywing is so proud of you, I know she would be. And I know that Flameheart and Bloomfire are too." -Cobratail to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "Please, don't be angry with them. They were fine parents to you. They raised you and loved you as their own. Not every cat can do that for a kit who's not theirs." -Cobratail to Bloodfur about Flameheart and Bloomfire in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "You're better than this." -Cobratail to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 Gallery Character Development and Origins Cobratail was created to be the brother of Poppywing. He is first described as a dark red-brown tom with thick black stripes, ears, paws, tail tip, and nose blaze. He had amber eyes and a torn right ear. He is noted to be sharp tongued and quick to fight. He dislikes Rainheart and Bloodfur, as he blames them for Poppywing's death. cobra.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Group1.JPG Tumblr oktbib4jkx1vgq8iuo3 r1 500-0.jpg Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters